communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wiki della Community:Richieste di adozione/Archivio 3
Buongiorno a tutti. Vi scrivo perché desidererei adottare questo wiki, il "Marvel Database". Sono seriamente intenzionato e potete mettermi tranquillamente alla prova in modo da poter dimostrare la mia disponibilità, volontà e serietà nella crescita, miglioramento e valorizzazione del Wiki "Marvel Database Italiano. Spero in una Vostra positiva risposta. Grazie a tutti Voi. Uatu l'osservatore 14:20, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Simspedia Salve, Io sono Elviralapida di Simspedia in spagnolo sono burocrata in questa wiki da 1 anno e due mesi. A me mi piace molto la lingua italiana, e ho cercato it.sims.wikia.com e essiste ma è una wikia abbandonata, ho chiesto per essere administratore, cosa che ora sono, e mi ha concesso e ho provato più volte a contattare a Rocky4got10 ma lui non ha risposto così ho deciso di venire da voi, dopo un paio di riforme e l'arrivo di nuovi utenti è cresciuto wiki 6-171 positivo, ma dal momento che il ma dal nuovo look di Wikia ora non c´e qualcuno/a, in Simspedia in italiano no hay ningún usuario activo excepto yo. Tratando de mejorar la wiki decidí ponerla en it.wikia.com, en la listas de wikis, dopo ho trovato a Sims3pedia.wikia.com e ho parlato con il fondatore Sim3_Lele a proporre di utilizzare un wiki e disse di sì e usare la Simspedia in italiano, e vorrei essere burocrata e anche Heru_Morgoth (Lui è il stesso utente che Sim3_Lele). In conclusione, l'ordine è che Heru Morgoth / Sim3_Lele e io possiamo essere burocrati in Simspedia in italiano. --Nacho 20:04, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Grazie : Non ho capito se la tua richiesta è stata esaudita, anche perché non era molto chiara. Se non ricevo rettifiche, la archivio.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:03, giu 4, 2011 (UTC) Antitruzzipedia Posso adottare Antitruzzipedia? Utente:Nonciclopedicamente. no non puoi adottare wiki perchè sei stato bannato da nonciclopedia, HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA : richiesta rifiutata perché la wiki è senza senso. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 15:43, mag 20, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Vorrei adottare la Dragon Ball Wiki (http://it.dragonball.wikia.com/), dato che è completamente inattiva, vuota e l'ultima modifica risale all'ottobre dell'anno scorso. Ho già cominciato a darmi da fare e ho creato alcuni template per i personaggi. --TheGrim 18:54, mag 11, 2011 (UTC) :Per me non ci sono problemi, contatto un responsabile di Wikia e ti faccio avere i privilegi di Admin.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:11, mag 15, 2011 (UTC) :Grazie mille! --TheGrim 03:51, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Complimenti, ora sei amministratore della wiki!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 15:42, mag 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ho creato la pagina dedicata alla tua wiki su Wikia Centrale. Se vuoi puoi aggiungere uan descrizione della wiki e/o spiegare i tuoi progetti. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:35, mag 20, 2011 (UTC) Amministratrice Silent Hill Italian Wiki Salve, sono Maracornell e vorrei diventare amministratrice di Silent Hill Italian Wiki. Il sito è stato abbandonato da tempo, degli amministratori non c'è traccia e nessuno si collegava al sito prima della mia iscrizione da più di 3 mesi. Io sono l'utente più attiva del sito, solo qualche giorno fa si è iscritta un'altra persona. Ringrazio in anticipo. - Maracornell :Inoltro la tua richiesta a uno dei responsabili.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:10, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Grazie mille - Maracornell Narutopedia Scusate ragazzi vi chiedo se è possibile diventare amministratore di Naruto pedia sito che è vittima molti atti vandalici specialmente sulla pagina del Quarto Kazekage con lo scopo di bloccare tali atti? DarioAD Come ti ho già detto nella tua pagina di discussione, penso che essendoci già una comunità attiva là, prima dovete fare una "elezione" o comunque avere una pagina (forum, blog) dove la maggior parte degli utenti esprimono il proprio consenso. Ti raccomando di farvi nominare almeno un buracrate (poi lui può cambiare i diritti a chi vuole per cui sarete indipendenti). Per la storia del vandalo, nel frattempo magari chiedi a Minerva Titani se può bloccarvi la pagina in modo che solo gli utenti registrati possano modificarla. Pokémon Wiki Ciao! Vorrei cogliere questa Wiki http://it.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9Wiki sei Pokémon Wiki. I miei contributi sono molteplici, uno di loro è favicom il wiki, ho creato oltre 10 articoli, template e modificato la home page. Grazie --PKMN Trainer Daniel 04:56, set 7, 2011 (UTC)PKMN Trainer Daniel :Ciao, non ho capito bene la tua richiesta anche perché il tuo italiano non è facilmente comprensibile. Comunque vedo che hai già i diritti di amministratore in questa wiki, quindi deduco tu voglia quelli di burocrate. Faccio i controlli necessari e vedo se posso soddisfare la tua richiesta. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:32, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Marvel Database Buongiorno a tutti. Vi scrivo perché desidererei adottare questo wiki: http://it.marveldatabase.com/ ovvero il "Marvel Database". Sono seriamente intenzionato e potete mettermi tranquillamente alla prova in modo da poter dimostrare la mia disponibilità, volontà e serietà nella crescita, miglioramento e valorizzazione del Wiki "Marvel Database Italiano. Spero in una Vostra positiva risposta. Grazie a tutti Voi. Uatu l'osservatore 13:54, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Buongiorno, scusate se vi disturbo, ma vorrei sapere come procede la mia richiesta di adozione. Grazie mille. Uatu l'osservatore 12:07, set 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ho controllato se la wiki Marvel Database è davvero inattiva e se tu hai i requisiti necessari per l'adozione: *Mi risulta che attualmente ci siano 3 amministratori di cui: **'Fate star' è inattivo dal 2005 **'Jamie' si è loggato l'ultima volta il 13 set 2011 e ha editato l'ultima volta nel 2007 **'The Ucci' si è loggato l'ultima volta il 20 lug 2011 e e ha editato l'ultima volta l'11 mar 2011 :A mio avviso sarebbe bene che tu prima contattassi gli ultimi due admin per sapere che intenzioni hanno riguardo alla gestione della wiki. *Inoltre, purtroppo, mi risulta che tu hai effettuato, da utente registrato/loggato come Uatu l'osservatore, solo 29 modifiche dal 13 set 2011. Quindi, anche se hai contribuito come non utente registrato, non posso sapere quanto il tuo contributo è stato cospicuo e duraturo. Quindi, in definitiva, ti consiglio di: #metterti d'accordo con gli attuali admin della wiki, in modo da evitare polemiche sulla concessione dei diritti/permessi; #continuare a effettuare modifiche consistenti da utente registrato per dimostrare che sei davvero interessato alla wiki. A inizio ottobre, dopo aver seguito questi consigli, ricontattami e valuterò di nuovo la tua richiesta. Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 11:14, set 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ti ringrazio dei consigli anche se non nego di esserne dispiaciuto in quanto ci tenevo molto. Comunque ti ho scritto per chiederti come si possono contattare gli utenti: "Jamie" e "The Ucci"??? Questo perché al link Marvel Database nella colonna a destra della pagina alla voce Admin risulta una pagina vuota dei contatti dove credo dovrebbero trovarsi dei link per contattare appunto gli Admin. Infine anche per il link Marvel Database Wiki il box a destra che indica Jamie come "Fondatore" reindirizza ad una pagina inesistente. E stessa cosa per Admin indicato alla voce "Contatti". Ciao e grazie. Uatu l'osservatore 14:21, set 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aggiungo anche che ho fatto una ricerca per trovare e contattare i due utenti sopra citati e non ho trovato nulla sul come fare inoltre mi restituisce una pagina con la dicitura seguente: Marvel Database è attualmente inattiva. Puoi adottarla e diventarne il nuovo amministratore. Marvel Database Wiki.png URL: it... .marveldatabase.wikia.com Stato: inattiva Creazione: 13 settembre 2007 Fondatore: Jamie Contatti: Admin Lista di utenti: Liste Statistiche: Pagina delle stastiche http... E quello che mi confonde è perché dice che è inattiva e può essere adottata se esistono ben 3 Admin? Grazie per i chiarimenti e l'aiuto che vorrai darmi Ciao e grazie. Uatu l'osservatore 17:12, set 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- In questa pagina puoi contattare The Ucci e in quest'altra Jamie. Come puoi notare dall'url (indirizzo della pagina) basta scrivere dopo il nome della wiki "Discussioni_utente:NOMEUTENTE" e si accede alla sua pagina discussioni. Nelle tue ricerche mi sa che hai fatto comunque confusione con la wiki inglese con lo stesso nome. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:20, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Simpsons Italia Ciao. Vorrei adottare la wikia dei simpson, perfavore! http://it.simpson.wikia.com/ Ciao Jeorge! Ricordati di firmarti la prossima volta, l'adozione non dipende da me, ma ti dico subito che prima devi fare dei contributi rilevanti su quella wiki! Quindi potresti iniziare con il contribuire là, in fondo alle wiki possono contribuire tutti, "l'adozione" serve solo per ottenere i diritti di amministratore. Poi quando avrai fatto un po' di contributi, reinoltra la richiesta qui (leggi i requisiti in cima). Hello Wikia! I would like to adopt this wiki and become an administrator! Thank you and good night!--Jeorge 22:03, ago 29, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Jeorge! Maybe you mean http://it.simpsons.wikia.com, not http://it.simpson.wikia.com/ (which doesn't exist)... First of all: do you speak Italian (at least advanced level)? Because in order to be an admin of an Italian wiki you should know the language very well. If your answer is yes, then read carefully the prerequisites for adoption listed above. Afterwards we can discuss your adoption request. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 11:00, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) :è lo stesso utente che ha scritto prima, quindi è italiano. Ciao a tutti. Scusatemi, ma sono sempre Jeorge. Ho contribuito un po' alla Wiki Simpson e, dato che sono un grande fan, vorrei diventarne il proprietario. scusatemi se ho scritto due volte, più sopra! Non me n'ero accorto. Jeorge 10:49, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Per adesso archivio la richiesta perché l'utente non collabora alla wiki da metà settambre. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:45, ott 17, 2011 (UTC) Gleewiki Italia Ciao! Vorrei adottare Gleewiki http://it.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_Wiki ci sono pochissime pagine, ho già cominiato a modificare qualcosa, per favore! La tua firma? Ti tengo d'occhio e vedo come te la cavi nella wiki e poi decido se fartela adottare! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:22, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) grazie :) Diritti di amministratore concessi. Minerva Titani 18:43, ott 17, 2011 (UTC) Narutopedia Minerva, vorrei adottare Narutopedia per diventarne l'amministratore, Per favore!--DarioAD, Nov 7, 18:28, 2011 (UTC) Devo controllare innanzitutto se soddisfi i requisiti; poi vorrei sapere se gli utenti attivi della wiki sono favorevoli alla tua "promozione" ad admin, perché non vorrei nascessero polemiche in quanto ho già letto nelle pagine di discussione di diversi utenti offese e toni minacciosi che non mi sono affatto piaciuti. Quindi la mia idea è quella di aprire un forum/blog nella wiki per sondare un po' il terreno... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:17, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) Creata una nuova discussione nel forum di NarutoPedia. Tutti gli utenti attivi della wiki sono invitati a partecipare. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:54, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki abbandonata Salve, sono un neo-utente. Qualche giorno fa mi sono imbattutto nella pagina "Merlin Wiki" e ho contribuito ad alcune modifiche. Ho notato però che la wiki era dismessa e che non è presente tutt'ora nell'archivio principale. Inoltre me la dà "non esistente", nonostante sia parzialmente piena e accessibile da google. Io non ne sono il creatore ne l'amministratore. Vorrei dunque se possibile diventarne admin per continuare a modificarla al meglio. Grazie P.S. : questo è il link: http://it.merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Merlin_Wiki Jonero 22:49, nov 11, 2011 (UTC) :Non ho capito cosa vuol dire "dismessa" (inattiva, cioè senza amministratore?), e nemmeno non presente nell'archivio principale o "non esistente". Spiegati meglio. Per l'adozione faccio i controlli necessari e ti faccio sapere presto. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:52, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Era quasi tutta vuota, così l'ho riempita io. Ne il creatore ne gli amministratori erano o sono presenti. Volevo così adottarla. Con "inesistente" intendo che quando cerco di fare questo link: Merlin Wiki, me la da così. Perché accade, se invece la pagina esiste? Jonero 15:14, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Quel link è inesistente perché è un link interno a una pagina di questa wiki e la pagina "Merlin Wiki" ancora non esiste su questa wiki. Se vuoi puoi crearne una, prendi a modello questa pagina; trovi il modello del box (il template) qui. ::Per inserire un link esterno alla tua wiki devi usare le parentesi quadre singole e mettere il link completo oppure la dicitura w:c:it.merlin:Merlin Wiki. ::Comunque per quanto riguarda l'adozione non ci sono problemi. Ti dò i diritti di amministratore e burocrate. Ti invito a consultare la Aiuto Wiki per imparare alcune cose sull'editing etc. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 15:32, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Grazie!!! Non lo sapevo appunto perché sono un utente nuovo ... cercherò di imparare in fretta! Grazie ancora per i diritti! ;) Jonero 15:38, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) The Elder Scrolls Wiki Ciao sono un utente di The Elder Scrolls wiki e il fondatore è assente da molto tempo (piu' di 60 giorni) e vorrei assumere il comando della wiki. Marvok1 21:59, dic 11, 2011 (UTC) Ti ho dato i diritti di amministratore e burocrate, perché ho visto che il fondatore è inattivo da settembre e non ha effettuato modifiche. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:02, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Grazie mille per i diritti e per le dritte su come migliorare la wiki. Marvok1 19:18, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Italia Wiki Minerva, vorrei adottare Bleach Italia Wiki per diventarne l'amministratore, Per piacere! --Stenogo 13:03, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) Hai fondato un po' troppe wiki negli ultimi mesi quindi non puoi assolutamente adottarne un'altra. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:17, dic 13, 2011 (UTC)